The Bloody Forest
by Goodfella96
Summary: What if Sasuke wasn't born as a Uchiha, he doesn't know this and his parents will do everything it takes to keep it that way, meanwhile at the academy he meets three other kids with similar stories of neglect, the four kids will be ones who bring change in the Elemental Nations. Godlike!Naruto Godlike!Sasuke Godlike!Lee Godlike!Kono
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone here is a story I wanted to write awhile**

**Jutsu**

**Bijuu/Summon talking**

_**Inner thought**_

On a clear black night , a young raven haired boy was walking home, the boy appeared to be six years old.

He was returning from a late night training session, he knew his Tou-San was going to be angry, but he didn't care, he finally learned **Fire Release: Fiery Storm**.

It was a jutsu of his own creation, you see, Sasuke didn't have many in the Uchiha Clan who appreciated him, no that's an understatement, people in the Uchiha Clan hated his guts, the reason?: he didn't have clue.

But Sasuke despite his separation from the Clan, was like many of them a Genius, but not your average genius.

He was a special genius, at least that what his teacher Waratashi Kenji said.

Sasuke had a large repertoire of Justus, at least for his age, and the best thing was: all these Jutsu's where self-created since his father only had eye for Itachi.

Itachi….thinking about him alone made Sasuke's blood boil, Sasuke hated him, he was the reason he was ignored and sometimes abused, what annoyed Sasuke even more was that while Tou-Sama gave him all his attention and affection, he acted like he was too cool for all that.

While Sasuke's only friend in the Clan was his Mother.

Outside the clan though he had a friend, Rock Lee, Rock Lee was an orphan, he had no one, but one day about 8 months ago they had met and had clicked of right away, both being outcasts, Lee because of his huge eyebrows and energetic way of talking, and Sasuke because the Uchiha Clan hates him and if the clan hates something, the Village will hate it too.

But Sasuke's saving grace was that he was training to be a Shinobi, he was a about a week in now and had already been hailed a Genius, he knew he was going to pass the Genin Exam, and then he'd buy a house, just Lee and Him.

Maybe he'd even be allowed to skip a grade and get in Lee's class, he was going to ask Sensei after the weekend.

He was nearing the Clan Compound, and his previous Bravado, about not being afraid of his father, was fading quickly, but what was the worst his father could do?

And when he finally came out his pondering he already stood before the door. _Well here goes nothing._

He slowly slid open the traditional Japanese door, and walked inside he went to the kitchen where he found his mother Mikoto, with a worried look in her eyes, Itachi, looking as emotionless as ever, and his father Fugaku, having the same look as Itachi,

''Where have you been, you little miscreant, do you have any idea what the time it is, Fugaku said in almost growl

''No Sir I don't, Sasuke stuttered nervously, feeling fear overtake him

''Constantly I put up with your foolishness, for the sake of your mother, but as I give chances, you still clown around, hanging around with Clanless scum, Fugaku said calmy, having no idea of the strorm that would follow.

'' You take that back!, Lee is a better person than you'll ever be!, Sasuke spewed furiously, '' if anything you are the scum here!.

'' You will respect me ungrateful vile blooded tree hugger!, Fugaku spewed furiously, lost in rage.

Sasuke however was puzzled," Vile blooded tree hugger?, I think you've finally gone insane!.

Fugaku looked like he was kicking himself, '' shit I shouldn't have let that slip! He murmured to himself harshly, Sasuke, however had heard everything.

'' What in the name of Kami is going on here? Itachi? Kaa-chan?, spit it out, I know both both of you now someth-, Sasuke couldn't finish that sentence had chopped him in the neck making sure he was unconscious.

'' I was foolish for almost letting the secret slip, I have to learn how to control my anger better.

'' That you do dear husband, Mikoto finally spoke up, ''what a scandal it would be if the Village found out.

'' Hn, is this all you two care about? keeping the secret?, he WILL wake up and then he WILL go looking for answers, what if he finds something that puts the Clan in a negative light, Itachi said without any signs of emotions

'' Itachi is right, Fugaku said in near whisper and then he seemed to have a stroke of brilliance.

'' What if he doesn't find out, let's put a **fuuinjutsu: Memory lock on **him, Fugaku said grandly.

Mikoto was surprised by his ingenuity, a memory lock was used on civilians who had suffered through bad experiences, and the best thing was these Seals where issued by The Police force, which the Uchiha ran!.

'' While that is a smart plan Tou-San, there is one problem, these seals have to be renewed annually, how are you going to find a moment to do the deed, '' you can't knock him out every time, he notice a bruise, and he is a slighter so you can forget that too.

'' Itachi, smart you may be, you have so much to learn, I'm steps ahead of you, '' on his birthday, I will allow him to drink sake, Sasuke being the fool that he is will drink more than his body can handle and in time that he is sleeping I will apply the seals.

'' Even Itachi looked impressed at that while Mikoto..not so.

'' My baby boy, drink alcohol, you are insane Fugaku!, she said heatedly

'' No time for that dear, he can wake up every moment now and then we'll have a problem, better apply the seal now.

As Fugaku flashed through a series of about thirteen handseals, he finished with a clap of his hands **Fuuinjutsu: Memory Lock,** he spoke loudly and clearly and his large tanned hands became a dark blue that looked like fire, he walked towards the unconscious boy and slapped him on his back and their appeared the Kanji for 'memory lock'.

**Well that looks like a good chapter, stay tuned for next chapter where we explore more!.**

**Read**

**Review**

**Follow**

**Favorite**


	2. Chapter 2

**He guys I'm back with a new chapter of The Bloody Forest, we will explore more of past events and we'll see more of Sasuke's future companions.**

**Jutsu**

_inner thought_

**Bijuu/Summon talking.**

**Al rights go to Mashashi Kishimoto.**

It was the day after Fugaku had put the Memory Block Seal on Sasuke, unbeknownst to him.

He was heading to the academy, with a strange ache in his neck.

'' _Last night seems so blurry, it's like I came home….and immediately fell asleep, Tou-san said that I came home and immediately fell asleep on the tatami mat._

But as Sasuke was pondering this his only friend Lee ran up to him.

'' Yosh!, Sasuke-san how are you doing on a fine day like this!, Lee said excitably.

'' Lee, do you have to scream in my ear, Sasuke lamented.

'' hope that if he screams loud enough you'll go deaf, An annoying voice spoke up, Sasuke turned to see who the fool was who wished ill on him.

He saw two boys, both were shorter than both Him and Lee,

one was an stupid looking kid with a yellow t shirt, grey shorts, and a long blue scarf.

The other was if possible, even dumber looking than then his companion, he was wearing a white T- shirt and black shorts.

'' Who said that, Sasuke said calmy, ready to burn the fool to ashes.

'' I did! Both said at the same time, with a smirk on their faces.

Sasuke chuckled, he didn't have a serious fight in a long time.

''Alright you clowns how about a spar, Lee and I, against you two, we'll beat you in the ground, and that's a promise!, Sasuke said, his urge to prove himself overtaking his usually cool composure.

'' Alright then I'm Naruto and this is Konohamaru!, we're going to beat you in to the dirt, and then become Hokage dattebayo!, The blonde kid said rather loudly.

'' Enough talking let's do-

'' Wait. Lee said solemnly, we're going to be late at The Academy!.

'' Oh crap, why couldn't you say that earlier Lee, you know what? Forget it, I don't want to know!, Sasuke said ruffled.

'' He are you guys coming-

He turned around to ask the two to run with them to The Academy, but found them already running.

'' You bastards!, let's go Lee!.

And with those words, Sasuke and Lee gave chase, in a race against detention.

**5 minutes later**

The four boys were now in a race against each other rather than a race against detention.

'' Ha! you bastards can't keep up the pace, can you?. Naruto whilst running.

'' Shut up!, and we made it!. Sasuke said happily.

The four boys ran with all speed they had and stood in front of the door.

'' Konohamaru, you go first, Sensei can't be angry with with you, you're the Hokage's Grandson!. Naruto said loudly, too loud because the doorknob turned from the other side.

'' Hello kids, a deep voice said

They turned around and fear overcame them.

A bald man with a thick auburn had said these words, clad in a standard Chuunin outfit, this was Kenji-Sensei.

'' Hey Kenji-Sensei, all four of the kids said.

'' May I ask why you kids are ten minutes late?, He said in a rather cheery mood.

'' I'd rather you not. Sasuke said in a fake calm voice.

Kenji-Sensei sighed deeply and closed his eyes.

'' Sasuke just because you hail from the Uchiha Clan, doesn't mean you can come later than other students, you don't have that right. He said simply.

'' But these two-

'' No but's.

Naruto and Konohamaru laughed loudly at that, after a few seconds Lee and Sasuke couldn't hold themselves either.

'' I had enough of this!, all four of you are suspended from school for two weeks, Kenji-Sensei said finally!.

'' But what ab-

'' As I said before, No but's!

And with that, the four boys left laughing loudly.

**At another location.**

'' My grandpa will be furious, Konohamaru said, very scared.

'' He will be, but what did you expect when you got suspended?, that he would give you a scroll full of Forbidden Jutsu?, Sasuke snarked.

'' He guys I have an idea, The previously silent Naruto said, '' I think we should train together during our suspension, Sasuke and Konohamaru you could bring scrolls from your Clan Library's and then we could train ourselves, and return stronger than ever!, Naruto ended with loudly.

'' That is a good idea Naruto-Kun, and we could find Chakra Paper and know what our Affinities are Yosh!, Lee said, super excited.

'' Than it's a date!, at Ichiraku's Ramen, Naruto yelled.

'' Don't call it that, Sasuke lamented.

**One day later **

Sasuke arrived with a large scroll tied behind his back, Konohamaru too, and coincidently the arrived at the same time at Ichiraku' and Naruto were already there.

'' Sasuke-kun, Konohamaru-kun!, you have arrived!, with the scrolls!, you can guess who said that.

'' Yes Lee we did, I commend you for noticing it, Sasuke stated dryly.

'' Yeah, Yeah, enough of that!, show us the scrolls dattebayo!, the blonde haired pariah yelled.

'' Hn, but not here, let's go, to the forest, the Duck-butt haired Uchiha said.

'' Alright, Alright, let's go!, Naruto ordered.

The four boys took off, only to realize, about ten years from now, that this unlikely meeting would change the world.

**In The Forest.**

'' Show it guys, I'm starting to get angy!. Naruto yelled after arriving in the forest.

'' Alright, …. impatient bastard. Sasuke murmured, and unrolled the scroll, it was filled with 20 jutsu's

**Fire Release: Super Nova (B-rank)**

**Fire Release: Amaterasu's will (A-rank)**

**Water Release: Orb of the sea (B-rank)**

Those three were of Sasuke's own creation, and he wanted them to know that only he was allowed to use the jutsu

'' Alright these are my own jutsu, and only I am allowed to use those jutsu, but you guys can use the rest, there's Genjutsu and Taijutsu in them too. The raven haired boy said

'' Ok I guess…, but did you bring the Chakra Paper, Naruto asked Sasuke.

'' I did, Konohamaru said. pulling out four ordinary looking pieces of paper, Passing them out, the four boys looked blankly at Konohamaru until he screamed that they had to pump chakra in them.

Naruto went first, calling on his vast reserves and pumping it in the paper, one piece became soaking wet and the other sliced in half.

'' Oh, that's cool, you have Wind and Water Naruto!, I heard most people don't get two affinities till they become Jounin!. Konohamaru said excitedly.

'' Ha!, beat that guys. Naruto screamed.

'' Hn. I will. Sasuke said now sort of not sure of his place as the strongest in the group.

He pumped chakra in his paper and it had three reaction, It crumbled, it became soaking wet, and burned. Which made Sasuke cry out in pain.

'' Ha!. Naruto yelled. You are such a crybaby Sasu-chan!.

'' Shut up!. Your just jealous that I have three affinities!. Sasuke retorted.

Naruto decided that sticking out his tongue was the most mature way to solve it.

'' Alright I'll go next !. Konohamaru spoke up.

He grabbed his paper and channeled the chakra in the paper and it had two reactions, it burned, and crumbled.

''Well, Fire and Earth is pretty normal for my clan. The boy lamented.

No further arguments were started and Now it was Lee's turn

And here the oddity would start.

Lee pumped his chakra in the paper, but no element came, the paper just disappeared.

''Huh!, where did the paper go!, Sasuke yelled.

Lee sighed, he seemed to have known something like this was going to happen.

'' Sasuke-kun, I was born with a strange disability, you see I have Very little Yin chakra but lots of Yang chakra, and chakra is a evenly distributed between the two, so I am unable to wield chakra. Lee said, well-spoken as ever.

Sasuke was at a loss for word, Lee had this disease yet, he still trained to be a ninja every day.

Sasuke now understood that while it was good jutsu that made you a good ninja, it was the guts to never give up that made you a true ninja!,

'' Lee I don't care what it takes, I will cure your disease!, Sasuke spoke passionately.

Lee's eyes started to become tear-filled, and ran at Sasuke, with the intention to give him a hug of brotherliness.

**End**

**Well that's it for the second chapter, I know you're thinking: But goodfella96 we didn't learn anything very informative in this chapter. That was my intention I can't have an interesting story if I tell every secret while their six year olds, that's an overused cliché which I won't follow, but stay tuned for the third chapter**

**Read **

**Review **

**Follow **

**Favorite**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back guys with a new chapter!, soon update? I know, but I was hit with a burst of creativity.**

Sasuke woke up feeling hungry, so he went to the kitchen, where he found his mom cooking, his dad reading a scroll, and Itachi being Itachi.

''Hello. Sasuke greeted half-hearteldy, it wasn't that he had hard feelings for his mother but she never tried to stop to stop The Uchiha Clan from hating him.

''Boy where did you go with the scroll in the storage!. Fugaku asked harshly.

''Nowhere, I just trained with some friends a little and took it with me. Sasuke said in defence.

''SOME FRIENDS, YOU TOOK THE SCROLL TO **SOME FRIENDS''.** Fugaku raged.

''It's alright there are only justu's on there, no clan secrets'' Sasuke assured.

''Still, Jutsu are the only advantage we have over this Village", you must have noticed how the Uchiha have been isolated. Fugaku asked now calm.

''I have noticed, but I was wondering why?, didn't we found this Village".Sasuke asked

''Yes _we _founded this village. Seemingly chocking on the word 'we'.

''But the Leaf, likes to disrespect its founders, and more I will not say boy!". Fugaku snarled.

Sasuke looked down sadly, he had been hoping to finally have a proper conversation with his dad no insults thrown at all, but it was not to be.

''Sasuke, what are your plans for today''. The most unlikely person ever asked:Itachi!

''Train with my friends, why do want know''. Sasuke asked guarded.

''As your brother I'm supposed to know these things". Itachi said quietly.

''Some brother you are!''. Sasuke said, spitting out the word 'Brother''.

Sasuke stood up en left, thinking Itachi was probably mocking him, the bastard.

He went outside and took a deep breath in order to cool off.

He decided he was going to go the orphanage where Lee and Naruto lived.

As he left The Uchiha Compound, he thought about the reason for his family hating him, he going to find out no matter what.

**In front of the orphanage.**

Sasuke arrived at the place Lee and Naruto lived since forever.

Once he got close to door he heard screaming.

''WHY DON'T YOU JUST GO AWAY YOU DEMON SCUM, NOBODY WANTS YOU HERE"!. A female voice screamed.

''SHUT UP YOU OLD HAG''!. A familiar voice screamed.

''THAT'S IT, LEAVE AND DON'T RETURN''. The female voice screamed.

''WAIT, I'LL GO WITH NARUTO'', another familiar voice screamed.

Sasuke watched as Naruto and Lee stormed out the door but stopped when they saw him.

''Hey Sasuke, you heard all that?''. Naruto asked quietly.

''I did, and why was the woman so angry''?. The young aspiring Shinobi asked.

''Well there was this kid who was teasing Lee, and when I told him to stop it he said something mean about my parents''. The angry boy asked.

Sasuke sighed. 'Where are you guys going to sleep now?''

''I don't know, I'll just go to Hokage-jiji and see where he can place us' 'Naruto said with Lee nodding with him.

Sasuke, Lee and Naruto were now at the Hokage Tower, but the secretary was blocking Naruto and Sasuke from entering.

''Please mam you have to let us enter!

''Yeah!, we didn't do anything to you!

''Let them in!''. an elderly voice commanded.

The woman seemed to shiver in fear but let the boys in.

**In the Hokage's office.**

Sarutobi Hiruzen, was already sitting behind his desk when the boys entered, he was contemplating whether he should tell Naruto about his Namikaze heritage, it would make him open to assassination attempts, but he could start training the boy and his friends, which included his grandson Konohamaru.

''You don't have to tell me anything Naruto''. I saw everything with my crystal ball''.

''So where will Me and Lee live? 'We're not returning to that place!. He said passionately.

''don't worry Naruto, you won't return there. Sarutobi assured.

''Sarutobi sighed. ''Naruto are you ready to hear who your parents are and do you want your friends to know''. He said gravelly.

Naruto's eyes lit up.'' I AM READY, and of course they can know''. Naruto said looking at Sarutobi like he was stupid.

After a long break Sarutobi took a deep sigh deciding that he should be fast and painless.

''Naruto, your parents were Uzumaki Kushina and Namikaze Minato, your dad was The Fourth Hokage.

Naruto seemed to take all the info in, and then like every other kid his age would do, he started crying.

_Sob…''_WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME_ sob..._

This seemed to be as far as Naruto's anger would go, which Sasuke found strange, Naruto was very temperamental.

What he didn't know was, that Sarutobi had seals around his office to limit the anger in the room, Sarutobi was a politician and needed a cool head at all times, however it worked on everyone who got angry, including Naruto.

'' tell me jiji, did they love me''?.

''Yes they did Naruto, in fact they died for you''.

Naruto was now looking at the ground in sadness, he was happy but where was he going to live?

Sarutobi seemed to read his mind and said.

'' You'll just live in The Namikaze Compound, a large compound, though not as large the Uchiha or Hyuga's, filled with secrets of a clan with connections to The Rikudou Sennin.

''Rikudou Sennin?, who is that''?

''That Naruto, you and your two friend here and Konohamaru should try to find out yourselves.

''We will Hokage-Sama!, don't worry about a thing''. Lee screamed out excitedly.

''I won't Lee-kun, but you children better be of!

As the three children were leaving , Sarutobi saw the Uchiha staring suspiciously at him, and he knew at ones, this was the Uchiha who wasn't really a Uchiha, but he knew that while the Uchiha clan was planning _a coup d'état, _this boy would have to survive, besides if it ever came out about his actual heritage, he would be pointing fingers at Konoha, and he could not have that.

Another Problem was, how and when was he going to tell Naruto about the Kyuubi.

**Well, another chapter done, stay tuned for next chapter which will be action-packed as hell!, and review this, I need it!**

**Review**

**Follow **

**Favorite**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys!, sorry but this isn't a new chapter, but I am offering you guys a chance to participate in the story!, what I want you guys to do is send me Characters of your own creation, PM me or put them in the reviews, you'll get credit, however there will be rules like:**

**-No Konoha Shinobi**

**-No Uchiha Clan members**

**-No Senju Clan members**

**-No Uzumaki Clan members**

**-Every Hidden Village is allowed.**

**I don't care if you send me Shinobi or Kunoichi. Every gender and age up to 19 is allowed.**

**Oh and check out the new poll on Summoning Creatures.**


End file.
